Summer Activities (2019.07.05)
=True 300 Warrior - Summer Rumble= Event Time *'Start: '''5 July 2019 *'End: 31 August 2019 Information 'Task A (Daily Quest): '''During the event, daily get 3 victories to obtain the following rewards: * (Equipment Upgrade Talisman) x 1 '''Task B (One-Time Quest): '''During the event, accumulate a total of 30 login days to obtain the following rewards: * (Double Gold Card (3 Days)) x 1 * (Demon Slayer Summoning Amulet) x 1 '''Task C (One-Time Quest): '''During the event, use the following heroes: Kanna Kamui, Ikaros, Black Rock Shooter, Accelerator, Izayoi Sakuya, Yato, Uchiha Sasuke, Tina Sprout, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Konpaku Youmu, Illyasviel von Einzbern to accumulate a total of 15 wins in Eternal Arena to obtain the following rewards: * (Double Merit Card (7 Days)) x 2 * (Demon Slayer Summoning Amulet) x 1 * (Eraser) x 1 '''Task D (One-Time Quest): '''During the event, use the following heroes: Kikyou, Uzumaki Naruto, Bayi Laoye, Yuzuriha Inori, Kaname Madoka, Huanci·L·Lily, Mikasa Ackerman, Sinon, Gilgamesh, EMIYA to accumulate a total of 15 wins in Eternal Battlefield to obtain the following rewards: * (Double Experience Card (7 Days)) x 2 * (Demon Slayer Summoning Amulet) x 1 * (Eraser) x 1 '''Task E (One-Time Quest): '''During the event, accumulate a total of 300 Monster Kills to obtain the following rewards: * (Daily Box) x 1 * (Demon Slayer Summoning Amulet) x 1 '''Task F (One-Time Quest): '''During the event, accumulate a total of 10 Swords ( ) to obtain the following rewards: * (Double Gold Card (3 Days)) x 1 * (Demon Slayer Summoning Amulet) x 1 '''Task G (One-Time Quest): '''During the event, accumulate a total of 1000 Hero Kills to obtain the following rewards: * (Random Equipment Upgrade Talisman Package) x 1 * (Demon Slayer Summoning Amulet) x 1 '''Task H (One-Time Quest): '''During the event, accumulate a total of 1000 Assists to obtain the following rewards: * (Daily Box) x 1 * (Demon Slayer Summoning Amulet) x 1 '''Task I (One-Time Quest): '''During the event, accumulate a total of 10000 Unit Kills to obtain the following rewards: * (Original Stone of the Fifth Age) x 1 * (Demon Slayer Summoning Amulet) x 1 '''Task J (One-Time Quest): '''During the event, accumulate a total of 100 wins to obtain the following rewards: * (Random Exclusive Equipment Package) x 1 * (Random Gold Coin Package) x 1 * (Demon Slayer Summoning Amulet) x 1 '''Task K (One-Time Quest): '''During the event, top up at least 1 Diamond to obtain the following rewards: * (Jump Red Envelope) x 1 * (Eraser) x 1 * (Demon Slayer Summoning Amulet) x 1 '''Task L (One-Time Quest): '''During the event, participate in the killing of Boss Ping Tian Da Shen 3 times to obtain the following rewards: * (Large Soul Crystal) x 10 '''Task M (One-Time Quest): '''During the event, participate in the killing of Boss Gaara 3 times to obtain the following rewards: * (Crystallized Philosopher's Stone) x 1 '''Task N (One-Time Quest): '''During the event, participate in the killing of Boss Prophet Saladin 3 times to obtain the following rewards: * (Random Exclusive Equipment Package) x 1 '''Task O (One-Time Quest): '''During the event, complete all of the above tasks (A to N) to obtain the following rewards: * (Refined Random Excellent Attribute Card) x 1 * (Level 4 Purple Gem Chest) x 1 * (Equipment Upgrade Talisman Chest) x 1 * (Random All Skins Package) x 1 * (Stamp) x 1 ---- =Summer Holiday Opening Ceremony= Event Time *'Start: '5 July 2019 *'End: '7 July 2019 Information '''Task A (One-Time Quest): '''During the event, use the following heroes: Lacia, Saitama, Nymph, Medusa, Giorno Giovanna, Seven, Yato and accumulate a total of 3 victories in Eternal Arena or Eternal Battlefield to obtain the following rewards: * (Eraser) x 1 * ('Gold Coin) x 300 Task B (One-Time Quest): 'During the event, use the following skin: Idol Emperor Nero, Shadow Assassin Seven, Sakura Haregi Artoria, Chuunibyou Kurumi, Wedding Dress Emilia, Nurse Yami, Swimsuit Frankenstein and accumulate a total of 1 victory in Eternal Arena or Eternal Battlefield to obtain the following rewards: * (Eraser) x 1 * ('Gold Coin) x 300 Task C (One-Time Quest): 'During the event, accumulate a total of 5 demolitions of buildings within a single game to obtain the following rewards: * (Eraser) x 1 '''Task D (One-Time Quest): '''During the event, kill a total of 3 Lesser Dragons ( ) to obtain the following rewards: * (Eraser) x 1 '''Task E (One-Time Quest): '''During the event, kill a total of 1 Great Dragon ( ) to obtain the following rewards: * (Eraser) x 1 '''Task F (One-Time Quest): '''During the event, complete all of the above tasks (A, B, C, D, E, F) to obtain the following rewards: * (Exercise Book) x 1 * (Random Gold Coin Package) x 1 * (Double Experience Card (3 Days)) x 1 * (Double Merit Card (3 Days)) x 1 ---- =Gem Synthesis Rate Up= Event Time *'Start: '5 July 2019 *'End: '31 August 2019 Information During the event time, the level 5 gems will be available in Item Mall. During the event time, the success rate when upgrading 4 gems of the same attributes at level 5 or more is increased from 75% to 100%. '''Note: '''For increasing the success rate of upgrading gems, players need to use '''GEM OF THE SAME ATTRIBUTES '''only!! ---- =Summer's Top Up Great Give Back= Event Time *'Start: '5 July 2019 *'End: '31 July 2019 Information '''Task A (Unlimited Time Quest): '''During the event, every 50 Diamonds on a single top-up grant all of the following rewards: * ('Gold Coin) x 2000 * (Eraser) x 1 Task B (One-Time Quest): 'During the event, have accumulated top up at least 300 Diamonds to obtain the following rewards: * (Equipment Upgrade Talisman Chest) x 1 '''Task C (One-Time Quest): '''During the event, have accumulated top up at least 500 Diamonds to obtain the following rewards: * (Random Exclusive Equipment Package) x 1 '''Task D (One-Time Quest): '''During the event, spend at least 500 Diamonds in Item Mall to obtain the following rewards: * (Stamp) x 1 '''Task E (One-Time Quest): '''During the event, have accumulated top up at least 1000 Diamonds to obtain the following rewards: * (Refined Random Excellent Attribute Card) x 1 '''Task F (One-Time Quest): '''During the event, spend at least 1000 Diamonds in Item Mall to obtain the following rewards: * (Stamp) x 1 '''Task G (One-Time Quest): '''During the event, have accumulated top up at least 3000 Diamonds to obtain the following rewards: * (Stamp) x 1 * (Perfect Refined Random Excellent Attribute Card) x 1 ---- =More Summer Signing Ceremony= Event Time *'Start: '5 July 2019 *'End: '31 August 2019 Information '''1st Task (One-Time Quest): '''Kirito: "I couldn't do anything, but I will try my best to become your hero." Asuna: "...so these are the reason for your pure 6 ATK 6 Armor Pen altogether with exclusive equipment? During 5th July, log in once to obtain the following rewards: * (World Shrinking Potion) x 1 '''2nd Task (One-Time Quest): '''It is being said that being invincible is a kind of loneliness. Since I've arrived in Eternal Land, I'm no longer alone. But my hair still didn't grow out. --Saitama. During 6th July, log in once to obtain the following rewards: * (Battlefield Recovery Potion Package) x 1 '''3rd Task (One-Time Quest): "'Kenshin, you R on the wrong unit again...that blue cloak...is a minion..." Kenshin: "Right or wrong, it should be decided by history. What can we do now, is to believe that our own decision is correct, then fight for it..." During 7th July, log in once to obtain the following rewards: * (Equipment Upgrade Talisman) x 3 '4th Task (One-Time Quest): '"The stronger the enemy, the more you can progress" "Righttttt~！Request to strengthen minions, monsters and enemy heroes! It would be best for the enemy's basic attacks to have a double attack, immobilize, and burning effects, and to provide those enemies with a whip, candles and then ask them to vigorously whip me and ~Loudly Insult Me~" During 8th July, log in once to obtain the following rewards: * ('''Gold Coin) x 255 5th Task (One-Time Quest): 'Teammate: "XX, you really are a robot!" After listening to this, Frankenstein didn't say a word but just lifting her mace before slamming it on her talking teammate. Frankenstein: "Is a robot charges your home appliances!!!???" During 9th July, log in once to obtain the following rewards: * (Daily Box) x 1 '''6th Task (One-Time Quest): '''Distasteful, the sly enemy closed the electric brake. In the dark, everyone panicked. "Saitama-sensei is here!" the room is a little brighter, but it's still too dim. "Amitabha" Tang Monk took off his hat. In an instant, the light is bright as white. During 10th July, log in once to obtain the following rewards: * (World Enlarging Potion) x 1 '''7th Task (One-Time Quest): '"Come and fight this little dragon, Kanna-chan!" "Stoppp! That is my aunt!" During 11th July, log in once to obtain the following rewards: * (Portal) x 1 '8th Task (One-Time Quest): '"Don't throw the coins for playing arcade into the prayer box!" --Yato. During 12th July, log in once to obtain the following rewards: * (World Shrinking Potion) x 1 '9th Task (One-Time Quest): '''Enemy's Kenshin: "Nine-Head Dragon Flash!", "Killing Again and Again" Our Kenshin: "Unification of Blade and Soul, Flashing Big Small Minions!" During 13th July, log in once to obtain the following rewards: * (Battlefield Recovery Potion Package) x 1 '''10th Task (One-Time Quest): '"That blade light brother you're talking about, is he powerful?" "Not being powerful is not a problem for him, he is one of that kind, a kind that lifts his crazy cool up and blasts it all to over the skies" "Unfortunately, at that time the damage output of his teammate is too high, so he didn't have a chance to use his finish move..." During 14th July, log in once to obtain the following rewards: * (Equipment Upgrade Talisman) x 3 '11th Task (One-Time Quest): '"Hue? What direction should we go? Why is the street sign gone!" The green hair swordsman stands at the crossroad, confused. Ping Tian Da Shen and Heiwajima Shizuo turned their head and walk away silently. During 15th July, log in once to obtain the following rewards: * ('''Gold Coin) x 255 12th Task (One-Time Quest): 'The Robot Protection Association was formally established. The first members were: Frankenstein (Founder), Ikaros, Nymph, Lacia, and Kazane Hiyori. From now on if stigmatization against "Robots" was found, members of the association must carry out the disciplining as appropriate. During 16th July, log in once to obtain the following rewards: * (Daily Box) x 1 '''13th Task (One-Time Quest): '"Goku save me!" "chicken first, or eggs first?" "No, my Goku can't throw chicken anywhere" "Let's try again~" "No, my Goku is a man, he has no boob!" "Kamehame..." "..." During 17th July, log in once to obtain the following rewards: * (World Enlarging Potion) x 1 '14th Task (One-Time Quest): '''Kaneki: "Since I met Saya, my appetite becomes much better" During 18th July, log in once to obtain the following rewards: * (Portal) x 1 '''15th Task (One-Time Quest): '"An ordinary attack that strikes all at once and can attack twice, do you like it?" In the middle of the enemy's team, Kenshin has a menacing laugh while holding his Pangu Axe. During 19th July, log in once to obtain the following rewards: * (World Shrinking Potion) x 1 '16th Task (One-Time Quest): '"The damage is too high!" "Hurry, activate Nice Rod now!" "Activate! W...wait...How could I feel more murderous intent?" "Oh! The hook rope is nailed on the wall." "Now, it's time to reveal the last trump card!" During 20th July, log in once to obtain the following rewards: * (Battlefield Recovery Potion Package) x 1 '''17th Task (One-Time Quest): ""The next capturing target---Yisha~~!" "Is this your reason for being Pure Tank? my teammate Keima..." During 21st July, log in once to obtain the following rewards: * (Equipment Upgrade Talisman) x 3 18th Task (One-Time Quest): '"Yisha's recent practice is particularly desperate" "Is it not because you are announcing the marriage of Yisha-nee everywhere!" "I heard that strong belts are sold out of stock" During 22nd July, log in once to obtain the following rewards: * ('Gold Coin) x 500 19th Task (One-Time Quest): '"There is one question I have always wanted to ask but I didn't dare..." "Nnn?" "You look really very lovely...I heard people say you look like a hairdryer...?" "...My name is Peiji! Not Peiqi!!!" During 23rd July, log in once to obtain the following rewards: * (Daily Box) x 2 '''20th Task (One-Time Quest): '"Someone is hurt! Is there a bandage for stopping bleeding?" "The bandage is running out!" "Anything that can stop bleeding!" (Turned to look at Shinobu) "Nnn...even a band-aid is f..." "Do you want to die?!" During 24th July, log in once to obtain the following rewards: * (World Enlarging Potion) x 2 '21st Task (One-Time Quest): '"I really am not a Saint Seiya!" Gold-glitter guy protests against Athena's loudly insist. During 25th July, log in once to obtain the following rewards: * (Portal) x 2 '22nd Task (One-Time Quest): '"These wind...Is teammate Hiyori in these grass...?" "So nervous...How should I approach..." "The wind today, it's very noisy." "...?" "Kiki Kyutoryu, Asura!" During 26th July, log in once to obtain the following rewards: * (World Shrinking Potion) x 2 '23rd Task (One-Time Quest): '"Kanna, those opponents are very strong, buy the liquor." "Kobayashi said, children couldn't drink alcohol." "You are already thousands of years old..." During 27th July, log in once to obtain the following rewards: * (Battlefield Recovery Potion Package) x 2 '24th Task (One-Time Quest): '"RUA! Why are you chasing me! JOJO!" "Give me your stone mask!" During 28th July, log in once to obtain the following rewards: * (Equipment Upgrade Talisman) x 6 '25th Task (One-Time Quest): '"Go! Master Ball!" In a flash, the Master Ball thrown into the grass was bounced back. "I always treated as a raccoon...right now it's all a dream of the past..." A reindeer braved the fire in his eyes and reached out on his backpack. "Rumble Ball! Power Strengthening!!!" During 29th July, log in once to obtain the following rewards: * ('''Gold Coin) x 500 26th Task (One-Time Quest): '"The enemy's assassin always aims at me, what should I do? "Eat more sugar" "???" "So you will not become suffering anymore" During 30th July, log in once to obtain the following rewards: * (Daily Box) x 2 '''27th Task (One-Time Quest): '''Kirito: "Hey? My Sword? Does anyone know where my sword is?" Teammate: "Your only sword (Jian) is the sword (Jian) of your ultimate skill where it makes you invincible and deals true damage. During 31th July, log in once to obtain the following rewards: * (World Enlarging Potion) x 2 '''28th Task (One-Time Quest): '"I don't know Snow White! that's all they edited!" After that, the nose of the liar is one inch longer. During 1st August, log in once to obtain the following rewards: * (Portal) x 2 '29th Task (One-Time Quest): '"The plot "lost hand was taken away" by Full Metal Alchemist reminds one of the movie names" "...?" "Edward Scissorhands" "..." During 2nd August, log in once to obtain the following rewards: * (World Shrinking Potion) x 2 '30th Task (One-Time Quest): '"Now, it's time to use the final trump card!" "I really don't want to be Mikasa's teammate...all those fifty-cents of the battling landlord (斗地主') can be burnt now" "Certainly!" During 3rd August, log in once to obtain the following rewards: * (Battlefield Recovery Potion Package) x 2 '''31st Task (One-Time Quest): '''Little Demon: "Jackpot! Jackpot! Fortunately, it's not me who is beaten" Host: "You...F***ing moved your hand once for sure! I certainly know about that line from other demons in the school, you definitely are playing dirty!" During 4th August, log in once to obtain the following rewards: * (Equipment Upgrade Talisman) x 6 '''32nd Task (One-Time Quest): '"Of course, you can do whatever you want with the more blade you guys have." Chewing on these one sentence, the three multi-swords users shout. "Unlimited Blade Works!" "Gate of Babylon!" "Blades of All Creations!" "...Never mind..." During 5th August, log in once to obtain the following rewards: * (Gold Coin) x 255 33rd Task (One-Time Quest): 'Yato opened his note and wrote the word "Li Shunsheng". The six thousand drops of blood on the Hei's clothes are wrapped into a sphere. At that time, with a sneeze and almost rolled down from the high ground. I change my name, now everyone calls me "Li Changsheng". During 6th August, log in once to obtain the following rewards: * (Daily Box) x 1 '''34th Task (One-Time Quest): '"55555 They always joke about my age being thousands of years "Age doesn't matter, You see that Yukari is also ***" During 7th August, log in once to obtain the following rewards: * (World Enlarging Potion) x 1 '35th Task (One-Time Quest): '"Throw the EX-grade treasure into the magma in front of another person" "Drinking Cola with the most expensive antique crystal cup, then smash it" Gilgamesh then spreads out both of his hand and said "The life of the rich is so simple and unpretentious" "Yet boring" During 8th August, log in once to obtain the following rewards: * (Portal) x 1 '36th Task (One-Time Quest): '"Press F to enter the tank..." "Don't use this Meme!" The old man in the wedding dress, Bayi, screamed and deleted these line. (Note: Press F to enter the tank means "you are a courageous person who dares to still follow the girls after seeing their true self", mostly used in the broadcasting community to refer ppl who still visits the girl's live room despite knowing the negative facts about the girl) During 9th August, log in once to obtain the following rewards: * (World Shrinking Potion) x 1 '37th Task (One-Time Quest): '"Full Metal Alchemist Edward Scissorhands" "That joke has already been used last week!" "Then...How about Chopper sits on an airplane, which Anime character does that remind you of? During 10th August, log in once to obtain the following rewards: * (Battlefield Recovery Potion Package) x 1 '38th Task (One-Time Quest): '"In a good game, you have to calm your mind, abuse other people is no good" "True! These one side (One way) with a garbage quality doesn't deserve to win!" Accelerator: "???" During 11st August, log in once to obtain the following rewards: * (Equipment Upgrade Talisman) x 3 '39th Task (One-Time Quest): '"More blades more damage? Wrong, it is the bigger the blade the higher the damage" The man with eyes of an eagle said these. "Saldalphon!" "Forgot what I just said..." During 12nd August, log in once to obtain the following rewards: * ('''Gold Coin) x 255 40th Task (One-Time Quest): ''' "This time you choose that fox." "Fox? Where is the fox?" "It's that one, with the yellow hair, wearing sportswear, and being a ninja with a @ headband." "..." During 13rd August, log in once to obtain the following rewards: * (Daily Box) x 1 '''41st Task (One-Time Quest): '''JOJO saw Kirito rushes into the enemy line then he said. "Your next line must be: '''Asuna saves me!" During 14th August, log in once to obtain the following rewards: * (World Enlarging Potion) x 1 42nd Task (One-Time Quest): '"I have 1600 Gold, guess what I am going to do?" "I have 2800 Gold, guess what I am going to do?" "Why everyone gives the same answer, I didn't have an exclusive item yet!" Hei depressively said. During 15th August, log in once to obtain the following rewards: * (Portal) x 1 '''43rd Task (One-Time Quest): '"Shiki, Sebas, both of you can't beat me." Wu Liu Qi (Seven) exaggeratedly laughs. "Because I am Straight!" During 16th August, log in once to obtain the following rewards: * (World Shrinking Potion) x 1 '44th Task (One-Time Quest): '"Are you going to watch Fate (referred to '''Fate Heaven's Feel movie)?" "Already, already, how about you?" Fate Testarossa: "Why do you guys want to see me?" During 17th August, log in once to obtain the following rewards: * (Battlefield Recovery Potion Package) x 1 45th Task (One-Time Quest): '"Before you fight, you need to eat more fruits, except pineapples." "What?" "Your body will become Pineapple Pineapple! (Referring to the part of the translation of Kamen Rider: Blade) During 18th August, log in once to obtain the following rewards: * (Equipment Upgrade Talisman) x 3 '''46th Task (One-Time Quest): '"Hahahaha, little handsome, what is your name?" "Jun Mo Xiao (Lord Grim)!" (Meaning: Please don't laugh) "??? Did you just order me not to laugh?" During 19th August, log in once to obtain the following rewards: * ('''Gold Coin) x 255 47th Task (One-Time Quest): '"Xu Chu! Yu Jin! Come forth!" "Second Brother!" "Third Brother!" "Let's Kill!" "Dita...In the end, they are who have crossed over...or maybe us." During 20th August, log in once to obtain the following rewards: * (Daily Box) x 1 '''48th Task (One-Time Quest): '"The plan is like this, first, Edward will swing his hook to..." "Whoever says, my hand is definitely a claw!" "Then Sekiro just needs to..." "I'm not a ninja!" "That is when Nero..." "How dare you call Winry likes that!" During 21st August, log in once to obtain the following rewards: * (World Enlarging Potion) x 1 '49th Task (One-Time Quest): '''Opponent: "Rikka! why can you see me wherever you go!" Rikka (Point at the enemy): Because you put my eyes in your bag." During 22nd August, log in once to obtain the following rewards: * (Portal) x 1 '''50th Task (One-Time Quest): '"Thank for choosing me, let's plant more trees!" --Yuuki Yuuna was elected as the spokesperson for Arbor Day. During 23rd August, log in once to obtain the following rewards: * (World Shrinking Potion) x 1 '51st Task (One-Time Quest): '"Do you remember how many lives have you took away?" "Do you remember how many breads have you eaten?" During 24th August, log in once to obtain the following rewards: * (Battlefield Recovery Potion Package) x 1 '52nd Task (One-Time Quest): '"Why I can't use my ultimate skill!" Monkey D. Luffy shouted. "Why I can't change into giant kong!" Son Goku shouted. Meanwhile, a board stands still at a nearby roadside with a word on it: "No Change In Size" During 25th August, log in once to obtain the following rewards: * (Equipment Upgrade Talisman) x 3 '53rd Task (One-Time Quest): '''The teammate who was consecutive killed said: "Wrong!" "Don't you misunderstood something? Although I am a feeder, what I did is not entirely wrong..." "Surrender at 15 minutes! I'm playing as I am P (Pictured)!" "..." During 26th August, log in once to obtain the following rewards: * ('Gold Coin) x 255 54th Task (One-Time Quest): '"Ding Dang Dang Ding Ding Dang Dang~" "Fuwa Fuwa Time~ Fuwa Fuwa Time~" "Ah, it's that pot~" "Seven thousand team points, can't be determined with a SALA!" --Such is a singing contest of the Eternal Land (What the hell is with that last one!) During 27th August, log in once to obtain the following rewards: * (Daily Box) x 1 '''55th Task (One-Time Quest): '"Hey don't possess me, it makes me feel awkward..." "You alone don't have the right to say that!" Shinigami spoke to Chang Hao Ling During 28th August, log in once to obtain the following rewards: * (World Enlarging Potion) x 1 '56th Task (One-Time Quest): '"Everyone said that you're the king of the 300 Harem" (Shinigami said as he is smiling) "Hey, hey, don't listen to them! If I ever have 2 hearts (love at least 2 persons), you can curse me to not be able to pull the "Blade Light" again!" During 29th August, log in once to obtain the following rewards: * (Portal) x 1 '57th Task (One-Time Quest): '"South-southeast, south-southeast..." "Sebas! Don't let your crows track down the way ever again!!" During 30th August, log in once to obtain the following rewards: * (World Shrinking Potion) x 1 '58th Task (One-Time Quest): '"Bayi, how do you wear Index's clothes?" "By wanting to pursue stimuli, you will be able to carry it through to the end" Bayi said as he just completed wearing the Walking Church. During 31st August, log in once to obtain the following rewards: * (Battlefield Recovery Potion Package) x 1 ---- =A Fierce Cool Summer= Event Time *'Start: '''5 July 2019 *'End: '8 August 2019 Information '''Task A (Daily Quest): '''During the event, daily get 15 Hero Kills and 15 Assists to obtain the following rewards: * ('Gold Coin) x 100 Task B (Daily Quest): 'During the event, daily get 2 wins in Eternal Arena or Eternal Battlefield to obtain the following rewards: * ('Gold Coin) x 200 Task C (Daily Quest): 'During the event, daily get 1 Sword, Shield or, Fist ( | | ) to obtain the following rewards: * ('Gold Coin) x 300 'Task D (Daily Quest): '''During the event, daily complete all of the above tasks (A, B, C) to obtain the following rewards: * (Stupid Fish) x 1 ---- =Summer Double Sounding Cannon= Event Time *'Start: '5 July 2019 *'End: '31 August 2019 Information '''Task A (Daily Quest): '''During the event, between 6.00 PM to 10.00 PM from Monday to Friday, daily accumulate a total of 5 Hero Kills within a single game to obtain the following rewards: * (Equipment Upgrade Talisman) x 1 '''Task B (Daily Quest): '''During the event, between 6.00 PM to 10.00 PM from Monday to Friday, daily accumulate a total of 5 demolitions of buildings to obtain the following rewards: * (Level 1 Random Gem Chest) x 1 '''Task C (Daily Quest): '''During the event, between 0.01 PM to 11.59 PM from Saturday to Sunday, daily accumulate a total of 5 Hero Kills within a single game to obtain the following rewards: * (Equipment Upgrade Talisman) x 1 '''Task D (Daily Quest): '''During the event, between 0.01 PM to 11.59 PM from Saturday to Sunday, daily accumulate a total of 5 demolitions of buildings to obtain the following rewards: * (Level 1 Random Gem Chest) x 1 ---- =Summer Double Sounding Cannon - Limited-Time Activity= Event Time *'Start: '5 July 2019 *'End: '''31 August 2019 Information '''Task A (Daily Quest): '''During the event, between 08.00 PM to 10.00 PM from Saturday to Sunday, daily accumulate a total of 2 wins in Eternal Arena to obtain the following rewards: * (Emperor's Love Optional Package) x 1 ---- ----